


I Didn't Mean to Fall in Love

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: The Fakes [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Guns, Major Character Injury, More tags to be added, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Jeremy joined the Fakes two weeks ago, and it wasn't as he expectedHe didn't know it would be so domestic.Sequel to Who even are the Fakes!!!Titles a work in progress,if you have any ideas let me know!
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Series: The Fakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604905
Kudos: 23





	I Didn't Mean to Fall in Love

Jeremy joined the Fakes two weeks ago, and it wasn't as he expected. 

Yeah, he knew most everyone, Ryan especially, but he didn't know how they interacted together. He didn't know that Gavin would hide away from everyone for days, working. He didn't know Ryan would make coffee in the mornings and take one to Gavin on the working days, along with a plate of Jacks pancakes. He didn't know that every Tuesday, Geoff would make tacos and they would play video games. 

He didn't know it would be so domestic. 

Ot had only been two weeks since Jeremy joined the Fakes, and there was so much that he had to do. The crew, of course, had hunted down the crew that had attacked him, and had decimated them, burning every piece of them to the ground. Jeremy had to quit his job, and the lady he spoke to seemed to have anticipated this. He got his paycheck, however, although it wasn't much, even with the bonus from the "kidnapping".

He got to leave the apartment, which Geoff seemed glad about, as Gavin had only lived there for a moment to draw out the rival crew. He got to move into an extra room in the penthouse, which was soon going to be filled with the furniture Jeremy had ordered with his bank money. He also had to get used to waking in the same building as criminals. He had to get used to being a criminal. 

He learned the names of the two people he didn't know, Matt and Fiona, as well as a lady who wasn't there when he joined, Lindsay. Jeremy also learned everyone had their own job, and a schedule they followed. 

Geoff was the main force of the Fakes, seeming to be the leader, the ones who does the negotiation. Jack was the main get away, as well as a main indicator something was wrong. If you saw a hawaiian print shirt with red hair, it was like seeing the bright colours of a poisonous animal. Ryan was a scare tactic. He was the Vagabond, and was a source of crowd control, as everyone knew not to fuck with the Vagabond. 

Michael was demo. He specialized in explosions and distractions. He was the fire guy. Gavin typically stayed behind and manned the cameras and tech, ad he was a rather skilled hacker, as Jeremy found. While Geoff seemed to be the leader, that role actually belonged to Trevor. He worked to plan guests and keep everything, and everyone, in line. He was the one really in charge. 

Alfredo was a sniper, but was typically by Trevor's side as a bodyguard. The crew had tried to get them more apart, but with the stubbornness of Alfredo and the fact that Trevor planned most heists, this rarely happened. No one could say that they didn't work well together, in fact, they seemed to work too well together. Jeremy noticed they usually worked in tandem, able to get a plan down without saying a word. It was freaky. 

Fiona and Lindsay were wildcards, able to pick up most any slack. Both were chaotic entities, although Fiona was younger and thus made many more meme jokes and vine references. Matt was another hacker, although this was his main thing, while Gavin was also a smooth talker when needed. Jeremy heard that Matt once tracked down a dude that had put TNT on his Minecraft house, and had him killed. 

Mornings seemed too normal. Jeremy would wake from his pallet on the floor, still not having a bed yet, despite being in Los Santos for about a month and a half, and would go down for breakfast. At first, he just hung out, getting used to being here and knowing who everyone was. Today, however, he was called in for a meeting. 

Trevor had called it, and Jeremy had heard Gavin whispering to Ryan about how he had heard that a heist was coming up as they entered the meeting room. It was striking in its simplicity compared to the rest of the building. There was only a map of Los Santos on the white wall, although there were plenty of seating options. Most everyone seemed to have their own place they went to. 

Geoff and Jack sat at the small table, three chairs around the small round table all black, contrasting the white. Gavin and Michael sat in bean bag chairs next to a lounge chair that Ryan sat in, an empty bean bag chair next to Michael. Fiona, Lindsay, and Matt all sat on a couch, Fiona draped over the other two, her head in Lindsay's lap, who was carding her fingers through the others short hair. Alfredo sat on the floor near the door, a butterfly knife in hand and he flicked it around. Jeremy hesitated for a moment, thinking of where to sit, when Michael met his eyes, and made a 'over here' motion with his head. So, Jeremy sat in the empty bean bag seat, which just felt like he was taking someone's seat, despite everyone already being in the room except Trevor. 

Once he entered, he took his place at the front of the room, standing beside the map. "As most of us know, we have a new member. According to reliable sources, he's good, and I have decided to create a heist that is certifiably Fake worthy, and a good first for our heist virgin, Rimmy Tim."

He pointed to a large building near a mountain. "Fort Zancudo. A heavily guarded military base near Mount Josiah. Guarded by four tanks circling perimeter, this base holds good loot. What I'm interested in, however, is the shipment of bulletproof vehicles going in in about a week. 

"I've heard there's two Zentornos and an Adder coming in, and this is just the tip of the iceberg. A little birdy aldo told me that they have some blueprints for some missiles, as well as a bazooka, so why don't we go for all three?"

Jeremy glanced at Ryan, who lit up at the idea of a missile. He swore he heard something about a horse and Matt coming from his old battle buddy. 

"With so much going on, the LSPD and military are going to be split. So, obviously, we split them even more. There's a rich old man who pissed off Geoff that lives in a nearby town, North Chumash. We're going to steal a necklace from him, as a distraction. Any questions?"

Michael raised his hand. "Will I get to do my thing?"

"We'll get to that."

"Will there be murder?"

"When is there not, Ryan?" 

"This dude sounds like a crusty old boomer."

Jeremy had to suppress a laugh at Fiona's comment. Trevor sighed, and Jeremy could see Geoff put his head in his hands, shaking it with mock disappointment as Jack silently laughed beside him. 

"I am opting to ignore that questions. Anyway, the plan of action goes as such: Fredo and I will go first, heading after the necklace at about 6. At 6:30, Mover will blow open the side of the base, and Geoff and Jack, Team OG, will go after the cars with Michael. At 6:45, Fiona and Lindsay, with the team name Females of our Future, will go after the blueprints, because I don't trust Ryan not to steal them for himself. At that same time, Jeremy and Ryan will go after the bazooka. Do you have a team name? I don't know enough about you two together to give you one."

"Battle Buddies," the two in question spoke simultaneously, causing the room to erupt in laughter. 

"Alright, Battle Buddies, once everyone has their supplied, there are four safe houses I will have prepared. Try to get to one of those. If needed, we will have comms manned by Gavin and Matt. Oh, yes, you two! You will be looking out for the others via drones. Matt will focus on Females of the Future, and Gavin is in charge of the Battle Buddies. When Fredo and I come back, we will help out Team OG and Bear.

"We'll have another meeting in about five days to go over it again, but until then, you idiots are going to make sure Mr.Purple and Orange can do basic things. Find his strengths and weaknesses. Gav, I'll have a man for you to work with in a few days. You all are dismissed."

As they left, Geoff stopped Jeremy. "Your bedroom shits here. Need help with it?I can get Jack and Rye to help is needed."

"That would be very nice, please."

Thus, about an hour later, designing was underway. Gavin had helped Jeremy paint the walls about two days after he moved it, the once white walls now a rich purple with a contrasting line of orange near the ceiling. Now it was just a matter of setting up and organising the furniture. Jeremy was oddly glad for the dull ache in his muscles from lifting the heavy boxes as Ryan and Jack worked on the bed and Geoff built the dresser. The pain was a nice memory of the past. 

In the end, the room was an eyesore, with purple, orange, and yellow coating everything save for a few multicoloured pillows on his bed. The four looked into the room, three with concern and one with excitement. 

Nothing like scarring your boss with your horrible colour sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Im starting to take requests for one shots if anyone wants some! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
